


reflection

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, helpful oikawa, iwaizumi hajime's height, iwaoi - Freeform, more like shove me in a ditch, oikawa tops??, self conscious iwa, this was kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is insecure about his height. And Oikawa has to fix this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/102989) by alltimeslash. 



It was one of those shit days.

One of those shit days where you just wake up on the wrong side of the bed. No, scratch that. You just wake up badly. In one of those stupors where you didn't want to get up in the first place, in one of those moods where you'd rather do anything, anything, than get on with your day.

But he had to get up and go.

So he did.

Iwaizumi hefted a leg over the edge of his mattress, cringing in distaste at how short it was. He pulled the other one over, looking away before he could cringe again. Walking to his bathroom, Iwaizumi started the shower to warm the water. He could see the clock out of the corner of his eye; he was gonna be late for school. But at this point, he didn't care.

He got into the shower, trying his hardest to wash himself without having to actually look at his own skin. He didn't look good. He never did. His arms were so ape-like and long and it was horrifying. His hair always stuck straight up like he'd gotten in the path of a rocket, and his eyes were the flattest dark color imaginable. And his height? God, he hated his height. He couldn't block worth a fuck, no matter what Oikawa or anyone else said. Oikawa was always just trying to make him feel better. Iwaizumi was just so fucking short. Too short.

It was another reason why he didn't understand the fact that Oikawa was dating him.

The boy was captain of their team. He had girls tracking his every breath, and a band of admirers. His locker was overflowing his love notes every time it was opened and everyone always wanted to know about him.

Him, him, him.

But he was Iwaizumi's now. And Iwaizumi couldn't lose the best thing that's ever happened to him.

Getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, Iwaizumi's eyes flickered past the mirror as he walked past it into his closet. He picked a pair of his baggiest school pants and a light blue shirt, all school regulation. Tugging it onto himself, the mirror jumped out at him this time.

And he was a fucking monstrosity.

His hair, no matter how many brushes and gels he tried, wouldn't cooperate. His frame looked too big, and his usually toned abdomen suddenly felt five thousand times too big and blubbery. His hips didn't come out enough. Wait, no. They came out too much. And he barely came to the top of his mirror. He was a third year and he was still shorter than his fucking mirror. Squeezing his eyes shut as he felt tears prick, Iwaizumi tugged on shoes and shoved his school bag into his larger volleyball one.

Fleeing from his room, out of the house, Iwaizumi dragged his bike from the bushes outside. He wheeled it out to the pavement, kicking the stand up and hopping onto it, slowly pedalling. He picked up speed as a sick feeling settled in his stomach. Iwaizumi gripped the handlebars, wanting the day to be over already.

 

••

As soon as Iwaizumi walked into homeroom, Oikawa knew something was wrong.  
It was the furrow of his dark eyebrows, and the way he seemed grumpy. Even grumpier than usual.

It was the way his arms were crossed over his stomach and he seemed to be walking on his toes to be taller. It was the way he had his volleyball jacket on already, and he kept tugging the sleeves over his fingertips. And how he had chosen his bigger school pants to wear today. The way his eyes kept darting everywhere to see if anyone else was looking at him.

Everything about Iwaizumi Hajime screamed "INSECURE."

And it broke Oikawa's heart. It hurt to see how such a beautiful person could even see themselves in any other way. This was going too far now. It was normal, perfectly normal for someone to see small wrong things with themselves in the mirror. A hair out of place, puffy eyes.

But this was getting to be an obsession.

And Oikawa needed to fix it.

 

••

There wasn't volleyball practice today. All of the first years had diagnostic testing around this time and they needed their nights of rest, which meant the team wouldn't be all there. So there was no practice.  
It was last period and Oikawa was sitting at his desk. He glanced at the clock and began to grasp at the idea that had been forming in his head all day. There was about twenty minutes left of class.

Turning on his acting skills, Oikawa stumbled up to the teacher, making sure to clutch his stomach for extra measure.

"S-Sensei, I have an awful stomach ache."

He had always been popular with everyone. He hoped his skills wouldn't fail him now.

"May I go home early? I prom- oh, oh god, ow. I-I promise to get the homework from someone e-else," he mumbled, holding his breathe to make his face redder. He gulped loudly, swaying slightly on his feet.

The teacher frowned, peering at him over the top of her glasses.

"Fine. But if you don't have the work, you're in trouble. Feel better."

And with that, Oikawa had already grabbed his bag and was out the door.

 

••

Oikawa knew the way to Iwaizumi's house like he knew the way to his own. They'd known each other for as long as they could remember, they'd known each other far longer than normal friends would.  
Probably one of the reasons they ended up dating.

He was pedalling madly, his long legs pumping as he steered himself around the bend of the road. He passed a row of houses. And another. Down this street, turn this corner, turn here... and here he was.

Oikawa nearly flung himself off of his bicycle, dragging it behind the house so Iwaizumi wouldn't know he was here. He ran to the front of the house, patting his pockets wildly for the key that Iwaizumi had given him. Finally finding it, Oikawa slipped it into the lock, turning it and yanking the door open. He ran straight through the living room, all the way to the stairs and jogged up them as quickly as he could.

He needed to make his Iwa-chan see just how fucking gorgeous he was.

 

••

Iwaizumi absent-mindedly swung himself off of his bike. He dropped it right there, leaving it laying on its side on the front lawn.  
He really didn't care today.

He opened the door, forgetting about even unlocking it,

And not even realizing that it was already unlocked.

Iwaizumi dragged his feet across the carpet, still trudging as he reached the stairs. He looked up them, feeling absolutely no motivation. Heaving out a breathe, Iwaizumi lifted a foot onto the first step, grunting as he made his way up.

Finally getting to the top, he opened the door to his room, finding Oikawa sprawled across his bed. He looked up at him, smiling cheekily.

"Iwa-chan! I've been waiting for you."

Iwaizumi blinked, looking at the boy on his bed. He turned away to the bathroom, grabbing some more comfortable ones to change into.

As he slipped in and was just about to close the bathroom door, Oikawa darted in. He grinned at him, winking.

"Didn't think you could get away from me that easily, did you?"

Sighing, quiet still, Iwaizumi turned to the mirror and instantly flinched. He bent over, unbuttoning his pants and slipping them off. Oikawa had seen him naked before anyways. Iwaizumi tugged them off, throwing them over the mirror. There. That was partially better. He reached for the hem of his shirt, glaring at Oikawa before pulling it over his head and throwing it over the mirror too.

With that last act of insecurity, it was more than enough for Oikawa to surge forward. He grabbed Iwaizumi's wrists, walking them both backwards and pinning his arms up over his head.

He remembered how when they had first been introduced to volleyball, someone had tried to verbally explain to Iwa how the game worked. And he didn't understand. Iwaizumi was someone who learned by watching. By action.

And that was exactly what Oikawa intended to do.

He leaned forward, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips under Iwaizumi's ear.

"You are so, so beautiful."

Oikawa trailed his lips along Iwaizumi's jaw, kissing along it gently. Iwaizumi tried to push him off, but Oikawa didn't let go. Kissing a trail down Iwaizumi's neck, Oikawa gently nipped at his skin, holding his wrists tigher as he held their bodies together.

"I'm really not in the mood right now, Oikawa."

Oikawa pressed their hips together, sinking his teeth gently into Iwaizumi's neck.

"Then get in the mood."

Fortunately, he knew Iwaizumi's body better than Iwaizumi did. He knew where to kiss, where to touch, what buttons to push and what levers to pull just to get him in the mood.

Oikawa's breath was hot against Iwaizumi's neck as he brought his lips back up, leaning forward to nip at his ear. He began to whisper into it quietly.

"You are absolutely gorgeous, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi felt the heat rise to his cheeks, shaking his head to himself.

Oikawa unpinned Iwaizumi's wrists, trailing his hands all the way down to rest on his hips. He kissed Iwa's ear, brushing his lips across his skin until they were nearly, just nearly against the other boy's mouth.

Iwaizumi let out a soft breath, leaning forward to connect their lips. But Oikawa still pulled back, leaving just enough space so that they weren't kissing. But Iwaizumi could still feel Oikawa's lips feathering across them as he spoke.

"You are the love of my life, Iwa. And I need you to see just how amazing you are."

Iwaizumi felt himself blush harder, his breath catching in his throat as Oikawa finally leaned forward. He pressed their lips together, letting his hands roam Iwaizumi's bare sides. He slowly moved his lips against Iwa's, tilting his head slightly to bite down on his lip. A soft groan escaped from his lips as he opened his lips more, letting Oikawa slip his tongue into his mouth. The fight for dominance was short lived. Oikawa gripped Iwaizumi's waist harder, slowly grinding their hips together as their lips moved together. Oikawa slowly sucked Iwaizumi's lower lip into his mouth, hearing soft moans from the other boy as their hips created friction. Iwaizumi reached up, slipping his hands into Oikawa's brown locks, tugging at strands as they nipped and licked at each other. Iwaizumi hardly found it fair that he was nearly naked, trailing his hands down to Oikawa's pants and unbuttoning them quickly. Oikawa let him. It was his attempt to cheer Iwaizumi up, after all. He should do what he wanted. Iwaizumi unzipped Oikawa's pants, pulling them with his boxers down his long legs and pushing them to his ankles. Oikawa stepped out of them, pulling away to let Iwa yank his shirt over his head. Iwaizumi leaned in for another kiss, but Oikawa pulled away. Iwaizumi opened his mouth in protest, but then watched as Oikawa sank to his knees. He looked up at Iwaizumi, reaching to run his fingertips along the waistband of his boxers and pull them down.

At this point, Iwa was hard and frustrated and beyond exasperated.

"Just blow me already, Oikawa."

Oikawa dipped his head in front of Iwaizumi's thighs, pressing small kisses along the insides of them.

"You are beautiful."

Iwaizumi felt his blush return. He thought he'd gotten rid of the compliments.

Inching his warm lips closer to Iwa's tip, as if reading his mind, Oikawa spoke softly, "And I'll always tell you that."

Iwa groaned, pushing his fingers through Oikawa's hair and trying not to shove his head forward.

"Can you just fucking blow me?"

"But I'm just being honest, Iwa-chan. I love every part of you."

A smile tugged at Iwaizumi's lips, his eyebrows furrowing in an attempt to stop the smile.

"Fine. Now do it."

With a slight tut of disapproval, Oikawa leaned forward, closing his lips around Iwaizumi's tip. But he didn't go any further. Iwa let out a soft groan, trying to push Oikawa futher up his achingly hard cock. Oikawa stayed put, slowly swirling his tongue around Iwaizumi's tip. He pulled off slowly, tilting his head to trail his tongue up his length.

"Please don't tease me right now," Iwaizumi managed to get out.

As if he hadn't heard him, Oikawa's hand clutched Iwaizumi's thighs tighter. He leaned up slightly, pressing a quick flurry of kisses to his hip bones.

"I love your hair, I love every part of you down to your hips. From your hips to your toes all the way to the ground you stand on.

Not this again.

"Oikawa, this is really sweet but-"

With a yelp, he was cut off by Oikawa lips around him again. His large brown eyes looked up at him, almost innocently, as his mouth slowly slid up and up more. When Oikawa felt Iwaizumi's cock hit the back of his throat, he stopped, bobbing his head slightly. Iwaizumi tightened his grip in Oikawa's hair, groaning softly as he pushed his head down. Oikawa gently pushed at one of his legs, brining it up to swing around Oikawa's shoulder to give him a better angle. Iwaizumi could see through the gaps of his clothes to the mirror. And he could see himself, his eyes blown, his head tilted back onto the wall and his lips open as moans passed them. And he could see Oikawa's perfectly curved spine crouched between his legs, his light brown hair bobbing.

And god, did they look good.

He felt Oikawa's teeth scrape over a sensitive spot, his slow sucking picking up pace. The leg that Iwaizumi was standing on began to shake slightly, his fingers tugging at Oikawa's hair more. Oikawa brought his eyes back up to Iwaizumi's, batting his eyelashes.

Just as he slowly pulled off.

Iwaizumi let out a frustrated whimper, watching Oikawa stand up. Oikawa went over to the mirror, reaching over and tugging the clothing from the glass just in time for Iwaizumi to look away. He clucked his tongue softly, walking back over to Iwaizumi. He took his hips into his hands, pulling him towards him. Oikawa brought a hand to Iwaizumi's chin, tilting it up.

"You are the most perfect human in this world. And I'm going to make you see that, iwa-chan."

Oikawa walked Iwa over to the sink counter, leaning over to open a drawer and rummage through for a bottle of lube. He slipped it out, closing the door as he poured some onto his fingers. He stood behind Iwaizumi, watching him nod once that he was ready before spreading him slightly. Oikawa slipped a finger in to the knuckle, watching Iwaizumi's face twist slightly in discomfort, and then relax. Oikawa drew the finger out, pumping it back in slowly to loosen him. He quickly added a second finger, scissoring them inside the other boy quickly. By now, Iwaizumi's fingers were curled into fists, his elbows on the counter as he bit his lip, trying to stay quiet. Oikawa couldn't help but smirk to himself, leaning forward to attach his lips to Iwaizumi's neck. He sucked on it gently, adding a third finger. Iwaizumi let his lip go, a moan falling from his mouth. Oikawa curled his fingers, feeling around slightly until he heard a loud groan of his name from Iwa. He pressed into that spot, holding it as Iwaizumi slammed his fist into the counter.

"Please."

"Please?"

"Please, just fuck me already."

Oikawa slowly drew his fingers from Iwaizumi, a soft sigh of dissatisfaction coming from the other boy.

"Alright. Under one condition, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi turned his head slightly to look at Oikawa.

"You have to watch us in the mirror."

Iwaizumi's eyes widened, shaking his head as he began to sputter, "N-no, I can't. I couldn't-"

"Just do it, Iwa. Please. Try to see yourself the way I see you." Oikawa pressed his lips in a gentle kiss to Iwaizumi's cheek.

Iwaizumi squeezed his eyes shut, dropping his head and shaking it slightly. But his cock was hard, achingly, and he needed release.

"Fine," he uttered, wanting to thrust his fist into the glass before him.

Oikawa grinned, reaching down to grip Iwaizumi's hips again. He slipped a hand from his hip to trail to his stomach, up to his chest, up to his chin, to push it up and look at them in the mirror. Oikawa spread Iwaizumi's ass, pushing his tip in slightly.

"Watch us."

And with that, he pushed in all the way. Iwaizumi let out a soft moan, pushing back against him as Oikawa stilled, letting him adjust. When Iwaizumi's reflection nodded in the mirror, Oikawa continued. His fingertips dug into Iwaizumi's hips as he drew his hips back, slowly pushing back in. He started off thrusting slowly, meeting Iwaizumi's eyes in the mirror. Iwaizumi let his eyes drift to Oikawa's rippling muscles, watching his own spine curve up off the counter. He watched his swollen lips part and gasp, his large eyes locking onto Oikawa's again. Oikawa started to pick up speed, snapping his hips into Iwaizumi's quickly as he let out soft groans, leaning forward to press small kisses to Iwaizumi's shoulder. Iwaizumi ground his hips back into Oikawa, panting slightly. Oikawa shifted slightly to the side, bending his knees as he pushed up again. He felt Iwaizumi almost melt, fucking melt around him as he met that spot again. Iwaizumi groaned out a "yes," his hips bucking slightly as he felt Oikawa draw out, slamming into that spot again and again and fucking again. Iwaizumi looked into the mirror, his eyes meeting his own, his pupils wide and a light sheen of sweat over his forehead. His fingers were unfurled now, gripping the counter so tightly that the skin was pulled taut over his knuckles. Oikawa let out almost a growl, his chin resting on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"Iwa," he breathed out, watching their reflection too.

Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa said this, watched as his eyes rolled back in pleasure, watched as he bit his lip in an attempt not to shout. Iwaizumi watched as his own lips parted in another loud moan, his knees buckling almost, his climax building.

"Fuck, fuck, you feel so good," he heard Oikawa choke out from behind him, his thrusts growing erratic and fast as they both neared their peak.

He watched as Oikawa's hips sped up, his arm muscles contracting in pleasure.

Every single detail of Oikawa, showing that he was feeling so fucking good.

And it was all because of him.

Iwaizumi saw his own reflection once more, his mouth open as he leaned backwards, releasing untouched in a blinding hot moment all over the counter and his own skin. Iwaizumi let out a shout, sounding like a mangled form of "Oikawa." He slumped forward, his eyes barely open from the climax. But he couldn't close them. He couldn't take his eyes away. He watched Oikawa's forehead wrinkle, his chest heaving quicker as a loud moan passed from his lips, his hips burying his cock inside Iwaizumi, cumming inside of the other boy with almost a growl. Oikawa rode out his release, slowly stilling as he looked up to the mirror.

Their bodies were tangled together. Sweaty, hot, sticky, and fucking beautiful. 

And now, Iwaizumi saw every part of it.

"You are so, so beautiful. Never forget that Iwa-chan," Oikawa said softly, kissing the shell of Iwaizumi's ear.

Iwaizumi smiled slightly, meeting Oikawa's eyes in the mirror and nodding, actually fucking nodding.

"We are beautiful."

 

••

 

The next morning, Iwaizumi sprung out of bed. His eyes were wide open, his limbs were working, he felt fucking fantastic.

He walked into his closet, picking his most snug-fitting pair of school pants and the uniform shirt. He left his volleyball jacket hanging. Darting into the bathroom, Iwaizumi left his clothes on the counter before stripping down and slipping into the shower. He took his time today, swabbing soap in every spot, letting the warm water run down his back. He made sure to look at his own skin, and acknowledge every bend of every joint and he noticed today. He noticed how beautiful he was. Iwaizumi got out and dried off, stepping into his boxers and looking in the mirror. His head didn't reach the top of the mirror. But it didn't matter. Height didn't matter.

Oikawa loved him.

Iwaizumi pulled his pants on, zipping them up and buttoning them with a small smile. They didn't make him look bloated, they didn't make his hips too big.

They fit perfectly.

His eyes traced up his abdomen, his muscles arranged on his stomach.

He had a nice body, too.

Iwaizumi pulled his shirt over his head, reached up to button it and fix his collar, looking at his reflection with no sense of disgust whatsoever.

 

••

 

Iwaizumi walked into homeroom, sliding into the seat next to Oikawa. A flock of girls were settled around him, giggling and twirling their hair and desperately trying to get his attention.

But he only had eyes for Iwa.

He looked over at the boy next to him, grinning cheekily at the absence of insecurity in his body language. Oikawa reached over, taking Iwaizumi's hand as his eyes raked over his snug-fitting pants and his loose top button, showing his collarbones.

Oikawa winked, squeezing his fingertips.

"Someone looks really amazing today, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi gave him a slight smile, leaning back in his seat, tilting his chin up.

"Thank you, Oikawa."

"Of course. Anything to make you see that you're absolutely beautiful."

Iwaizumi turned away, ducking his head with a soft mumble as he felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"What was that, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, his smile slowly spreading.

"I said I..." Iwaizumi trailed off into another batch of incoherent words, the red blush flaming across his cheeks.

"I still can't hear you-u-u."

Iwaizumi groaned, turning around and scooting to the edge of his seat. He reached forward, grabbing Oikawa's collar, and, completely ready to shatter those girls' dreams, pressed his lips against Oikawa's. Stunned, Oikawa barely had time to kiss him back before Iwaizumi pulled away.

Iwa tilted his head and brushed his lips against Oikawa's ear, trying to hold in a laugh at the shock on the girls' faces. He quickly mouthed "Mine," and jutted his chin towards Oikawa.

And then, just then did he whisper out the words.

"I said, I love you."


End file.
